Bedtime Story
Plot/Summary: One evening, Peep, Chirp, and Beaver Boy were watching the Sun set. But Chirp did not like it because she hates it when the day ends. But Beaver Boy said he didn't because his mom always tells him stories before bed like the story about how he was born and Peep and Chirp decided to hear it. That night, Peep, Chirp, and Beaver Boy went to the beavers's dam to hear the story. After a few interruptions made by Beaver Boy, His mom told them the story of how Beaver Boy was born. It was short and quick, which put Beaver Boy right to sleep. Peep and Chirp returned to Peep's can. They didn't like the story of how Beaver Boy was born and wished someone would tell them the story of how they were born. Quack overheard this and decided to tell them the story about the evolution of birds like chickens, robins and ducks because he was a great storyteller. Peep, Quack, and Chirp sat down and Quack told them the story: A long time ago during the Early Cretaceous, the first duck evolved from non-avian dinosaurs. After that, there were many ducks. They were different colors but blue ducks were the best, They learned to march and more importantly, they learned to swim. Other birds evolved from non-avian dinosaurs, Birds like Chirp who could not swim and had to find new ways to travel. So anyways, time passed and in the Cenozoic Era new animals (like new mammals and humans) evolved. But ducks were the first, the best, the most incredible birds that ever lived. The story put Peep right to sleep but Chirp asked him what does it have to do with chickens and robins. Quack tried to tell her the story about the evolution of robins but Chirp thought he was making it all up. She fell asleep and so did Quack. After they fell asleep the narrator decided to tell the viewers the story of how Peep and Chirp were born: Many years ago, Chirp hatched from her egg in a robin's nest. curious Chirp was the first one to hatch, She crept to close to the edge of the nest and fell out of it. But Chirp had no time to fell sad, because she fallowed a butterfly across the park and bumped into Quack. Quack mistaken her as a duck so she became his first student. He took her to his pond and taught her how to be a duck. Soon, he taught her how to swim. Chirp jumped into Quack's pond but could not swim and sank but Quack saved her from drowning. Because of this, she became afraid of water and decided she wasn't a duck. Quack tried to resist the bad news but it was hard. A few months later, an egg rolled out of a chicken coop and Peep hatched from the egg. Peep became Quack's new student. This time Quack took no chances, he taught Peep how to be a duck, and soon it was time for swimming lessons. Chirp tired to warn Quack Peep wasn't a duck, But Quack ignored her and Peep jumped into Quack's pond. But he could not swim either and sank, But Quack saved him from drowning. After that, Quack learned an important lesson, You have to accept your friends of who they are. The next morning, Peep woke up and asked Quack how he was born, And Quack told him he was just a duck with no backstory, And Peep kind of agreed with him. Trivia: . This was the third episode about Peep's birth and the first about Chirp's birth. . The episode aired in 2007 alongside the Deep Duck Woods. . Quack's story about the evolution of birds was a reference to Dinosaurs Among Us, an AMNH exhibit also about the evolution of birds. . Oddly, Peep hatched a different way in the episode. In the theme song when Peep's egg rolled out of the chicken coop, it rolled past Chirp's bush and Chirp chased after it, they went over Quack's pond and Peep's egg hatched and Quack and Chirp greeted Peep. But in the episode Peep's egg rolled out of the chicken coop and Chirp and Quack just watched it hatch. . Beaver Boy and his mom only appeared at the beginning of the episode. . Hoot, Squeak, a blue jay and Beaver Boy made a cameo in Quack's story about the evolution of birds. . It's reveled in this episode that Chirp is older than Peep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes